


Where Have You Gone?

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, but I got inspired so whatever, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: Dream has changed. Nightmare notices but doesn't have time to truly react.
Relationships: Nightmare & Dream
Kudos: 27





	Where Have You Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who keep seeing that I updated only to see that it was a poll, this is for you >-<
> 
> Yes, it's short. Yes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Inspired by THIS: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729653577120927256/?nic_v2=1a30RenEn

Nightmare wheezed, ducking under brush, dodging low branches, and jumping over roots. However, it was no use. Dream, or  _ whatever _ he was, (he certainly couldn’t remember Dream ever summoning a bow that hummed and crackled with power) shot an arrow right at his feet, making him go sprawling to the ground. Nightmare groaned in pain, and rubbed at his skull. He was mortified to see blood on his hand. He coughed, and blood fell from his mouth. Tears streamed down from his cheeks, and as he pulled himself to his knees, he saw that Dream had cleverly cornered him. He let his skull hang in defeat. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t hide. And Dream seemed to have this delusion that he was doing the right thing by  _ killing _ him. A sob clawed its way out of Nightmare’s throat. Where had his brother gone? Where had the brother that would giggle every time someone would swear, would grumble whenever someone pronounced a word wrong, whose eye would turn to stars whenever he saw a cat.  _ Where _ had his brother  _ gone?! _ Nightmare felt his chin being raised, and came face to face with his not-brother. Not-Dream smiled radiantly at him. 

“I win, brother.”


End file.
